


Great Journey Ahead:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Closet Sex, Clothes Torn, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Toture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual, Desire, Dinner, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Expecting Couple, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hand Jobs, Horny, Horny Days, Lace Panties, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Passion, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni, & Steve are excited about the news that they just had received, They can't wait to tell their ohana, Will they be happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Danni, & Steve are excited about the news that they just had received, They can't wait to tell their ohana, Will they be happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones with my compliments!!!*

 

"Do you think that the team will be happy about the newest addition to our ohana ?", Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams asked, as she was getting ready to start the day, She put on her best pants, ^ tucked her blouse into them. She then looked at her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, so he could ease her mind, & give his response to the question, that she just asked.

 

"I think they would love the idea of a baby being around, plus they would kick our asses, if we don't use them as babysitters", "True", The Beautiful Blond said, smiling, as she began to relax, "Everything will be fine, Love, Come on, Let's move out, Okay ?", He slapped her on her ass, as he went past her, "Animal", she grumbled, & they finished their routine, & headed straight to HQ.

 

As they were making their way to their desired destination, Steve couldn't stop thinking about how he reacted, when he found out that his beloved was pregnant, It brought a smile to his face, & he couldn't stop smiling for three months now. He remembered how the night ended, cause it ended up being a hot one.

 

_< Flashback: Three Months ago>:_

_"Are you serious, We are pregnant ?, I can't believe it, How ?", The Former Seal asked, as they finished their romantic dinner, & moaned when Danni opened up his pants, & pulled the zipper down, & pulled them roughly down, along with his boxers, & his painfully erected cock popped out, begging for some attention from her, she said this, as she was stroking him._

_"I think it's when I had one of my horny days, Remember, In the closet ?, I went primal, & it didn't take you long to follow the program, & she twisted on the upside, & then blew on it, cause she knew it would drive him wild, & then she resumed her torturous stroking, "Yeah, You like that, **_Stud_** ?", she cooed seductively, as she continued the dirty talk, "Mmmm, You thrusted this big,  & delicious cock in me, cause I was begging for it, You fucked me like a slut, but then I claimed you like a bitch", & then she took him into his mouth._

_She was licking & teasing him like crazy, & she hummed along, making the vibrating sensations so unbearable, Steve was losing his mind, as this was happening, "OHHHH, SHHHHHIIIITTT !!!!", as he was suddenly let out his release, & orgasmed hard. He remember that night that his lover was talking about, like it was yesterday._

**_ Danni's Horny Day:  _ **

_It was late one night at Five-O HQ, Steve went to the Supply Closet, cause he needed to get some paper clips for his desk, He was dragged in, & then the door was shut, & locked from the inside, so there was privacy. "Baby, It's a crime for you to wear clothes, Especially ones that make your body look so delicious, You were a naughty boy for teasing me like that, Now I am gonna get my payback", Danni declared, as she went to him, & ripped his shirt open._

_She attacked his neck, & made her way down, stopping to torture his nipples, & then work on his abs, & then she pulled those ridiculously stupid cargo pants down, along with those briefs, that he was wearing, & proceeded to give him a handjob, to keep him on edge, & make him be putty in his hands, which was exactly happening. Steve was moaning, & flushed, as soon as the sensations were hitting him, & it was hitting him good._

_Then she was fingering him, as she was doing the best blowjob, that she could muster, & he was ready to release, but she denied him, & kept on with her sexual skills, & then as a result, he orgasmed hard, & had multiple orgasms, which was draining the life almost out of him, Danni, The Vixen, took everything that was offered to her, & nibbled on his cock & balls for good measure. She licked & rimmed him, biting those delicious asscheeks, & smacking them, which made him lose another load, & his lover collected it again._

_Once they got their composure back, Steve ripped open her blouse, & peeled down her bra, He suckled & nibbled on her nipples, like a hungry baby, She moaned, & said, "Ohhh, Steve, Ohhhh, Fuck me, Babe, Fuck me like you haven't fuck me before", He reached under her skirt, & felt her clit, & he said exclaiming, "God Damn, Woman, You are sopping !", & then he bent her over, lifted up the short skirt the best that he could, ripped off the thong, He proceeded to fuck, & thrust into her, He was gonna do it so hard, that she was gonna see stars._

_" ** _Slut_** , I am gonna enjoy fucking you, & making you mine, & when we get home, I am gonna tear these fucking clothes off, I am gonna get you all nice & wet, & then just take what I want", he cooed seductively into her ear, Danni was practically sobbing, begging for it exclaiming, "Yes, Make me yours !", He felt her clit, & said, "Damn it, You're enjoying this, You are dripping, **_Baby_** ", he cooed seductively once again. He popped each asscheek, & he pleasured her with his fingers, as he was fucking her from behind, they were leaving love & claiming bites, along with marks on each other._

_When they were done, Steve fixed himself as best as he could, but he told Danni, "Leave it, ** _Slut_** , You better be like that at the end of the day, Also, When we get into the car, spread those lovely legs apart, I ain't done with you, Ain't done with you by a long shot", He said seductively, as he presented his fingers, & she licked them off sensuously, "Let's go," he commanded, as he popped her on the ass one last time, & she got into the position, when they got into the camaro, He pleasured her on the way home, & she had multiple orgasms on the way, & he followed._

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

 

He was brought back to the present, when Danni asked with a smirk, "What are you smiling at ?", He casually said, "Nothing", & they made it to HQ, & went inside, pleased to find that their team & love ones were working hard at the smart table, on their latest case, so they can leave early, & not worry about it til the next day.

 

"Hey, Guys, What's up ?", Captain Lou Grover asked, as he took a look at his friends, "Yeah, Something is strange with you", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she stood next to the big man, "Guys, Leave them alone, They will tell us, when they are ready", & Danni said with a smile, "Actually, We do have something to tell you", & she looked at her lover, & nodded, Steve said with a bigger smile, "We are having a baby", The room erupted into happiness, Everyone started planning for the future, & The Former SWAT Commander said with a smile, "Count on us to help, Renee & my kids will help too, They will be so happy, as am I", "For sure, Call us", The Cousins said in unison, & the couple said in unison with emotion, "Thank you, Guys", & they went to start their day officially, & are ready for the great journey ahead.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
